The vertebrate spine is made of bony structures called vertebral bodies that are separated by relatively soft tissue structures called intervertebral discs. The intervertebral disc is commonly referred to as a spinal disc. The spinal disc primarily serves as a mechanical cushion between the vertebral bones, permitting controlled motions between vertebral segments of the axial skeleton. The disc acts as a joint and allows physiologic degrees of flexion, extension, lateral bending, and axial rotation. The disc must have sufficient flexibility to allow these motions and have sufficient mechanical properties to resist the external forces and torsional moments caused by the vertebral bones.
The normal disc is a mixed avascular structure having two vertebral end plates (“end plates”), an annulus fibrosis (“annulus”) and a nucleus pulposus (“nucleus”). Typically, about 30-50% of the cross sectional area of the disc corresponds to the nucleus. Generally described, the end plates are composed of thin cartilage overlying a thin layer of hard, cortical bone that attaches to the spongy cancellous bone of the vertebral body. The end plates act to attach adjacent vertebrae to the disc. The annulus of the disc is a relatively tough, outer fibrous ring. For certain discs, particularly for discs at lower lumbar levels, the annulus can be about 10 to 15 millimeters in height and about 10 to 15 millimeters in thickness, recognizing that cervical discs are smaller.
Some recent TDR devices have attempted to allow for motion between the vertebral bodies through articulating implants that allow some relative slippage between parts (e.g., ProDisc®, Charite™), see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,477, 4,759,766, 5,401,269 and 5,556,431. As an alternative to the metallic-plate, multi-component TDR (total disc replacement) designs, a flexible solid elastomeric spinal disc implant that is configured to simulate natural disc action (i.e., can provide shock absorption and elastic tensile and compressive deformation) is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0055099 to Ku, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.